Surat ala BASARA
by Rick de power2
Summary: Para murid SMAKOB (Sekolah Menengah Akhir Khusus Orang-orang Bego) BASARA ditugaskan guru mereka untuk membuat surat. seperti apakah isi surat para kewan-ralat-murid itu sodara-sodara? (MAAF AUTHOR GAK TAHAN PENGEN NYOMFLAK DI SINI)


**Curhat : FFN ini muncul karena gue gak tahan menyalurkan kesomflakan saya. Maaf jika belum nyelesain tuh FFN Romance sebelumnya #emang_ada_yang_nunggu_thor?!**

**WARNING : TYPO (ALWAYS) , OOC (OF COURSE) , DAN SOMFLAK (KAYA AUTHOR)**

**bahasa yang saya gunakan di sini adalah basasa gwaol(?) saya sehari-hari dan jauh dari penulisan bahasa Indonesia yang benar.**

**OKEH PARA KOLEGA . HAPPY READ**

* * *

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara

Set in Modern Time. 2015 .Tahun dimana author hidup sekarang#PLAK

Rated : semua Rating bisa (?)

Author tidak bertanggung jawab jika ada readers yang mabok atas kegaringan isi cerita. Trims .

* * *

Di suatu pagi yang suram itu tampak seorang **ambigu** memasuki sebuah SMAKOB(Sekolah Menengah Akhir Khusus Orang-orang Bego) yang murid-muridnya terkenal karena ke-bego-anya .Sebut saja sekolah itu **SMAKOB BASARA.**

Dan orang yang saya maksud di atas bernama Uesugi Kenshin. Pria(iya,pria) yang juga terkenal dengan ke-**ambigu**-anya .

Kenshin adalah guru bahasa baru yang di tempatkan di sekolahan itu sodara-sodara.

Tak lupa sebelum masuk ke kelas,ia mangambil cermin dan membetulkan **jilbab** putih kesayanganya.

'Aku memang kawaii sekali' pikir Kenshin pada dirinya sendiri

.

Di larang muntah. trims.

.

**setelah memasuki kelas XII-S2 (itu mah kelas nya author!#PLAK) yaitu dimana para murid paling bego di tempatkan..**

"Ohayoo gozaimasu,anak-anak ku yang tercinta,apa kabar?" Ucap Kenshin dengan membahana yang sontak membuat kewan seisi kelas itu poker face

TES!

sepertinya keringat dingin guru baru itu mulai menetes.

'Sabar,jangan gugup ini kan hari pertama . Bishamonten akan membantu' rupanya Kenshin memberi motivasi pada jiwanya #ciee

"Eh,Perkenalkan Saya Uesugi Kenshin. Guru bahasa kalian yang baru. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Do'i pada akhirnya

Seorang siswa yang terkenal paling ganteng yang bermata **picek** ** sebelah** di kelas segera mengangkat tangan

(Masamune : lo kata gue apa mas?)

(Author : picek. anda PICEK!)

(Masamune : gue tunggu lo di lapangan buat duel maut!)

(Author : *pura-pura budeg*)

.

back to stori

.

"Ya?mau tanya apa?" kata Kenshin sambil tak lupa masang muka kawaii *mulai banci* /loh?emang banci kan? *di injek Kenshin*

"Rumah **ibu** guru dimana? umur berapa? sudah **melahirkan** berapa kali?" tanya Masamune dengan tanpa dosa sodara-sodara

.

glek

**BRAKKKKK!**

Kenshin mulai menggebrak meja dengan senyum miris dan idung mimisan.

.

amazing.

.

"Maaf ya murid saya yang **ganteng,**saya ini **laki-laki****,**umur saya 25 dan saya gak pernah **melahirkan**!" jawab Kenshin nahan nyesek

Sontak seluruh siswa 'bego' di kelas langsung jawsdrop saat mendengar pernyataan guru mereka bahwa dia seorang **laki-laki**

.

"Gue kira cewek loh." cerocos Sasuke sambil garuk garuk dengkulnya(translate : lutut ) yang korengan. iya koreng . itu loh bekas luka yang- #CukupThor

"Iya,padahal kan pake **hijab**" Oichi,si gadis polos yang suka selow dan penuh kasih sayang berkomentar

"ICHI! demi apah kamu ngolok orang lain! itu DOSA BESAR! mau jadi setan kamu!?" bentak Azai Nagamasa,ketua kelas yang terkenal karena kealiman dan iman dan takwa yang kuat

"Ma-maafin Ichi Nagamasa-sama.." kemudian wania itu nangis di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Mungkin tu guru operasi plastik" gumam Motonari sinis

"Operasi?hmm kalo lo?" Motochika mandang Motonari dengan wink yang menggoda *jijik*

"Apaan lo liatin gue,mau gue bacok?" kata Motonari dengan sopan(?) #sopanndasmuThor

.

**BRAKKKKK!**

*Kenshin gebrak meja part 2*

**Meja guru** : Tewas

"JANGAN GOSIP-IN GUE!GAK LIHAT **BAPAK** BERDIRI DI SINI HAH!? DASAR GAK PUNYA SOPAN SANTUN!" Jerit Kenshin dengan anggunnya

"MA-AFFFF PAK GURUUU..." kata semua siswa kompak dengan amazing nya. maklumlah kelas itu sangat kompak,mungkin karena mereka sama-sama bego. #PLAK

"YA SUDAH! Ada pertanyaan lain?"

.

seorang murid yang duduk di pojok angkat tangan

.

"Saya Kasuga! anda tamvan,memvesonah,dan ganteng sekaleee!boleh minta nomer Hp dan alamatnya?" jeritnya terkagum-kagum.

Kemudian bunga-bunga mulai bertebaran . gak nyambung? maap

Kenshin segera sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan muridnya.

"CIEEHHHHHHHHHHH PANDANGAN PERTAMAAA!" kata Motochika

"CIEHHHHHH..." *tereak seluruh kewan-ralat-murid*

'demi apah gue di gosipin sama murid di hari pertama' Kenshin mulai nangis darah

"Apa sih kalian?Aku kan jadi MALUUUU IEHHHHH!" Kasuga mulai jablay

bunga-bunga **masih** bertebaran. *gak nyambung berlanjut*

"Sudah!Sudah!Kalo gitu kita mulai saja pelajaran kit-

.

**BRUKKKK!**

.

lihat readers,ada pintu kelas yang jebol karena di tabrak dari luar

.

"Maaf** Bu** Guru,saya telat." kata bocah berbandana merah sambil ngos-ngosan. Sebut saja Yukimura.

"Ng..Pertama jangan panggil saya Bu! saya itu **laki-lak**i dek,dan kedua..Kenapa dirimu telat?!" sepertinya Kenshin mulai belajar sabar mengingat bahwa marah-marah dapat merusak kecantikannya

"Saya mencari buku Matematika,Pak." jawab Yukimura dengan tatapan butuh dikasihani,butuh di peluk dan butuh di ajak keluar pas malem minggu. #Nasibjones

"Emang hari ini ada pelajaran Matematika?"

"Kagak" begitulah jawaban polos bocah Sanada itu

"Golok mana golok!" tereak Kenshin putus asa

'Ck oh shit Serem juga tuh guru' pikir Masamune

"Ya sudah" kata Kenshin ngelus dada "Duduklah,cepat!pelajaran akan di mulai!"

"Haik!" jawab Yukimura ngambil posisi duduk dan belum ada 5 detik bocah itu berdiri lagi nge-hampirin Kenshin

"Ada apa lagi ?" tanya Kenshin dengan dead glare

"Anu..Pak,saya baru inget..Tas saya ketinggalan di rumah"

.

.

krik krik

.

.

"CEPAT KELUARRRR!PULANGGG DAN AMBIL TAS NYA!" seluruh kelas langsung gempa dan tsunami saat Kenshin tereak dengan membahanol

"AHHH~KENSHINN SAMA tamvan sekali kalo marah" Kasuga mulai nge-fly

Yukimura keluar sambil ngacir.

Kenshin kehabisan nafas karena tereak.

Kewan-kewan di kelas itu pada budeg sementara akibat tereakan guru kawaii mereka.

.

"EHEM! Baik pelajaran bahasa hari ini kita akan belajar membuat surat." ucap Kenshin setelah pulih menjadi Kenshin yang tenang dan tamvan kembali

***lihat!ada Author mutah jengkol***

"Surat?" ulang Keiji cengo. maklum bocah itu lahir engan IQ dibawah 20.

"Iya,kalian harus membuat surat maksimal satu paragraf,di tujukan kepada seseorang di dalem kelas ini,boleh sahabat,boleh pacar,boleh gebetan. terserah,yang penting nanti di bacakan di depan .okeh mengerti?"

Katakura Kojuro langsung angkat tangan. *wah akhrinya bapak ini muncul juga*

"Kalo buat surat untuk **sayuran** boleh pak?" tanya Kojuro baik baik . emang dia anak yang baik . suka bersawah dan suka jatuh cinta sama tanaman sawah .cukup

"Terserah.." jawab Kenshin dengan sweatdrop yang luar biasa . krim pemutih di mukanya sampe luntur.

.

**/skip/**

Setelah seabad berlalu..

negara api mulai menyerang kota- #PLAK!

***Author di injek injek dengan mesra***

oke.

Setelah satu jam berlalu,kini saatnya semua surat di bacakan di depan kelas.

"Baik,anak-anak yang terhormat(?),waktunya bom sekutu akan segera menyerang kota Nagasaki."(?) begitulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kenshin-sensei

"Bapak gak salah bacot pak?" tanya Motonari menyadari gurunya mulai gendeng

"Oh,ya maaf. Maksud bapak bom akan menyerang-

**JEDUKKK!**

Dengan terpaksa Motochika jeduk-in kepala Kenshin ke tembok karena otak guru itu mulai geser.

"Maaf Pak,ini supaya bapak sadar kembali" kata Motochika bangga. iya bangga. 'UWOHHHHH ANIKIIIII'

"Iya dek chika . makasih bantuannya lho ya" jawab Kenshin dengan kepala menggelembung hasil jedukan tembok(?)

.

"Baik,para kolega(?) saatnya membacakan surat di depan kelas. akan saya bacakan yang maju ke depan,sesuai absen kelas"

"Shit!absen gue paling atas!" umpat Mas2 ganteng tapi picek-**salah**\- umpat Masamune

"Pertama.. Masamune Date. silahkan maju ke depan"

Masamune langsung maju

"Good Morning,guys. saya akan segera membaca surat ini . Mohon tidak ada komentar,ato lo bakal berurusan sama WAR DANCE gue,you see?" Masamune memasang dead glare.

Seluruh siswa pura-pura liat tokek.

Kenshin ikut liatin tokek.

oke . abaikan .

dan inilah surat Masamune

* * *

Untuk : BABU paling cengo

Dari : Dokuganryu

**Kau past tahu yang kumaksud dikau kan Kojuro? iya itulah engkau. **

**Babu Cengo,sarap dan pecinta negi,gue agak jijik dengan kelakuanmu,Kojuro.**

**Namun bagaimana pun,babu tetaplah babu. dan tanpa babu gue gak isa makan,itulah sebabnya aku mempertahankan elo di rumahku.**

**Lo tahu Kojuro? ke-bego-anmu kadang membuatku tersenyum,karena kau satu-satunya orang yang jatuh cinta dengan terong. itu membuatku kagum.**

**mudah-mudahan kau tetap bisa jadi babu ku selama akhir hayatku ini.**

**Tetaplah bersama tuanmu yang ganteng dan gagah ini Kojuro.**

**selesai**

* * *

"Masamune-Sama! Aku terharu!" Kojuro langsung banjir air mata

Kenshin cuma facepalm.

"Oke selanjutnya.. Mori Motonari!" Kenshin mengumumkan

Dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar Motonari maju ke depan kelas.

"Ayo,Mouri-kun! Motochika mendukungmu!" tereak Motochika semangat

alhasil Motonari menjadi mules gara-gara mendengar suara 'seksih' Motochika . Jadi manusia hijau itu baca surat sambil nahan mules

* * *

Untuk : Nichirin

Dari : Motonari Mori

**Nichirin,meskpun aku melihatmu setiap hari , aku gak pernah bosan . tahu kenapa?**

**karena sinarmu yang silau itu membuatku terpesona sepanjang waktu. **

**Semoga suatu saat aku bisa naik kapal luar angkasa dan mendarat tepat di atasmu,Nichirin. aku tak perduli aku gosong karena sinarmu.**

**salam hangat dari pengagummu,Mori Motonari**

* * *

PLOK!PLOKK!PLOKK! suara tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi seisi kelas

sementara Kenshin pundung karena gak ngerti dengan akal sehat muridnya.

"Selanjutnya.. Nagamasa Azai . Silahkan maju!"

Dengan secapat kilat Nagamasa maju ke depan dan bersiap-siap membaca suratnya

* * *

Untuk : Oichi yang kusayang

Dari : Abang Nagamasa

**Ichi,surat ini untukmu seorang ! Kau harus tahu cintaku untukmu sangat membara,sangat dahsyat sehingga mampu membuat seribu bak mandi mendidih!  
**

**Aku tak perduli jika harus mati,Ichi ! Apapun pasti aku taklukan demi kamu seorang,jangan khawatir ! akan segera kubeli cincin pernikahan dan kita akan menikah di atas gunung everest,setelah itu kita berbulan madu di sungai amazon sambil berenang dengan piranha.**

**Oh, Ichi sayang ku ! Jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku,i lope you polepel!**

* * *

"Nagamasa-sama...so sweet sekaleee.." Oichi langsung lari kedepan kelas dan berpelukan dengan orang yang bersangkutan

"CIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..!" tereak seisi ruangan minus Katsuie

Sementara itu Katsuie langsung mutah darah dengan elegan "HOEK!" begitulah kondisinya

"Tenang,anak-anak !kita lanjutkan,yang maju selanjutnya..eh..anu..Kasuga"

"AHHH KENSHIN~SAMAA.." Kasuga maju ke depan kelas dengan slow motion sambil nari balet

Tidak lupa . bunga bertebaran, **lagi.**

inilah isi surat Kasuga

* * *

Untuk : Pandangan pertama-ku

Dari : Kasuga

**Kau benar-benar mempesona sekali,kau tahu itu kenapa? itu karena kulitmu yang putih seperti detergen dan CLING seperti kaca, Matamu yang biru bagaikan warna laut itu membuatku terpesona.**

**entah kenapa aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, kau memang sangat tamvan,sangat kawaii dan suaramu itu loh...ih wauw banget.**

**semoga kapan-kapan kita pacaran ya?please?**

**salam dingin sedingin es untukmu,Sayangkuh**

* * *

"Itu pasti aku!makasih Kasuga-chan!" jerit Sasuke nge-fly di sertai ge-er yang membahanol

"NAJONG! bukan kau monyet!" bantah Kasuga

"Sak..Sakitnya tuh di sini.." kemudian Sasuke pingsan *alay*

"Pasti yang dimaksud Kenshin-sensei tuh" goda Keiji.

memang bocah itu paling sensitif kalo soal cinta #hoek

"CIEEEEEEEEEEE CIAAAAAAA CIAAAAAA" tereakan seisi kelas part 2

Muka Kasuga langsung merah semerah sambel saus ABC.

"Sudah,jangan di bully,kasihan Kasuga!" Rapanya Kenshin ikut berbicara

"AH KENSHIN SAMAAAAA" Kasuga pingsan sementara karena kebanyakan dosis nge-fly

Oke. kita lanjot saja. yang selanjutnya membaca adalah Chosokabe Motochika

* * *

Dari : Bajak Laut Ganteng

Untuk : Motonari-ku

**Mot,tahu gak mot? selama ini aku tuh suka bingung sama sikapmu yang datar itu Mot.**

**Padahal kan gue selalu merhatiin elo,bahkan gue pernah nyebok-in elo waktu elo sakit dan gak isa cebok sendiri.**

**Gue juga pernah masakin elo pas elo sakit muntaber. masa lo gak peka sih Mot? Peka dikit dong ah sama mas Motochika ini.**

**Semoga lekas peka ya Mot-Mot ku.**

* * *

Motonari langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa

"WAUW ternyata Motochika pernah nyebokin Motonari?" kata Sasuke. entah kapan do'i sadar dari pingsanya

"Eh itu mas nya kenapa?" tanya Kenshin ketika ngliat Motonari pingsan dengan tragis

"Mot?woy bangun mot!" yang laen pada coba bangunin Motonari

Motonari langsung melek dan duduk.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

"UWAAAAA!TIDAKKKK! ANCUR SUDAH IMAGE-ku sebagai pemuda baik-baik!itu semua gara-gara Bajak laut sialan anak setan itu yang nyebar AIB gue!" Motonari berteriak dengan level luar biasa sehingga sang ludah yang muncrat tak dapat dihalangi. CROT! CROT! #Authormenjijikkan

"Au ah salah sendiri gak peka" jawab Motochika nge-wink.** lagi.**

**permisi, Author kebelet mutah.**

Motonari langsung lari nabrak jendela dan menjatuhkan diri dari lantai 5 karena depresi.

Selamat Mot. rumah sakit menunggu dirimu.

Daripada merenungi nasib sang anak Nichirin,mari kita dengarkan pembacaan dari KOJURO

* * *

Dari : Kojuro babunya Masamune-sama

Untuk : Terong-san dan Negi-san

**Aku benar-benar dilanda dilema. entah aku lebih menyayangi Terong-san atau Negi-san . Kojuro tidak tahu mana yang harus kupilih,karena aku sayang kalian berdua. tolong jangan paksa aku memilih,aku terjebak dengan kontradiksi hati sehingga mampu mengkudeta perasaanku pada kedua seyuran tersayangku.**

**Terong-san.**

**Negi-san.**

**Cepat tumbuh ya. Kojuro tetap sayang kalian.**

* * *

Setelah Kojuro selesai membaca seluruh kelas langsung 'cengo'

kemudian Keiji ngambil hp dari saku celana dan nelfon RSJ "Halo,RSJ?ada pasien baru yang butuh perawatan"

Sementara teman-temannya di buat 'cengo' oleh isi surat Kojuro,Masamune tetap santai wae karena sudah terbiasa dengan kebegoan babunya.

"Yap. selanjutnya...OICHI!" Kata Kenshin sambil mengoleskan krim anti kerut di wajahnya sendiri #najis

* * *

Dari : Oichi

Untuk : Nagamasa-sama yang tercinta,tersayang,terwibawa dan ter-tegas

**Nagamasa adalah sebuah nama yang selalu terngiang di hati Ichi,bagaikan dengungan suara tawon ndas yang menyengat ndas kakak Nobunaga.**

**Walaupun Nagamasa-sama agak sedikit keras..Ichi akan selalu mencintaimu,Nagamasa-sama... Ichi berjanji akan hidup berdua denganmu sehidup semati...**

**dan kita akan segera punya anak yang lucu-lucu,wajah mareka akan seperti marmut yang di jual di pasar malam.**

**Ichi suayangggg sekaliii sama engkau seorang..**

* * *

" AISHITERUUUU ICHII!" Nagamasa loncat ke sana kemari karena terlalu happy

"CIAAAA YA DEMI APEH ROMANTIS SEKALEHHHH!" puji Kenshin untuk pertama kalinya

Seisi kelas tepuk tangan,minus Katsuie. _of course._

"Ta-tapi..Aku kira kau buat surat untukku,Oichi." komentar Katsuie ndak tahan dengan nyesek nya

"Maaf,Shibata-sama.. Ichi mencintai Nagamasa-sama"

.krik

.

Tiga detik kemudian Katsuie langsung nangis darah dengan anggun.

"Dirimu sehat,Katsuie ku sayang?" tanya Sakon dengan mesranya

"Sehat ndasmu!" jawab Katsuie sangat sopan #PLAK

"Berikutnya..sil-

.

**BRUAKKK!.**

.

Pintu kelas jebol part 2 sodara-sodara

.

"Saya sudah ambil tas saya pak guru! ternyata ketinggalan di kandang macan!" Ucap Yukimura dengan semangat berapi-api sampe rambutnya kobong dan berasap karena api.

Semua kewan di kelas + Kenshin : *Facepalm*

"Bolehkah saya baca surat saya pak Guru?" tanya bocah Sanada itu

"he?tapi kan kamu belum buat"

"Saya gak butuh buat di kertas,tidak ada kertas,otak pun jadi" jawab Yukimurah dengan bangga sekali. sekali lagi : bangga

"Ya sudah silahkan"

Yukimura maju ke depan dan langsung tereak sekuat tenaga

**" SURAT INI SAYA PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK OYAKATA SAMAA! OYAKATA-SAMA...YUKI SAYANG KAMU,BAHKAN MELEBIHI KECINTAANKU PADA DANGO! LOVE YOU OYAKATASAMEHHHH!"**

berkat suara Yukimura, genteng sekolah itu langsung geser,pohon-pohon tumbang dan... **jilbab** Kenshin terbang di udara.

apalagi? oyah. tak lupa para kewan-ralat-murid kelas itu budeg. **again**.

"Terimakasih sudah membaca,Yukimura." kata Kenshin miris semiris mirisnya lalu membetulkan jilbab nya yang sempat nyangkut di atap

selanjutnya mari kita simak pembacaan.. IEYASU

* * *

Dari : Ieyasu

Untuk : Mitsunarii

**Hai apa kabar Mitsunari? apa kau sehat? dimana alamatmu? apa engkau sudah ada yang punya?**

**kangen sekali loh.. lama tak main layangan sama elo.**

**jadi keinget main layangan di tengah jalan nih,aku jadi terharu.**

**Mitsunari,layangan mu masih ada kan? yang gambar burung beo itu loh**

**salam dari pengendara robot**

* * *

"hah?" Keringet Mitsunari mengalir deras.

gimana kagak? wong setiap hari YasuMistu itu ketemu,gak di jalan,gak di rumah. dan Ieyasu nulis surat 'Gimana kabarmu?dimana alamatmu?' ngomongin layangan lagi . padahal mereka kagak pernah seumur hidup maen tuh layangan.

tak diragukan, manusia kuning itu pasti mabok.

"Yas,lo mabok ya?" tanya Mitsunari dengan senyum miris

"Aku cuma bayangin kalo kita terpisah jauh,jadi aku nulis surat kayak gitu biar romantis" #CIEHHH itulah penjelasan Ieyasu yang mabok

.

"Hmm sepertinya jam pelajaran bahasa sudah habis,jadi pembacaan suratnya di teruskan besok lusa" kata Kenshin-sensei dengan gaya balet di depan kelas

"YA PAKKK" jawab anak-anak bego bareng.

"Oke bapak permisi dulu ya,oh ya lain kali tolong pasangin kaca di kelas kalian,jadi bapak biar bisa ngaca dengan tenang" ucapan Kenshin membuat seisi kelas itu pura-pura mati.

"PAKK...TUNGGU!" Kasuga mengahmpiri Kenshin yang sudah akan keluar kelas

"Ada apa,Kasuga?" tanya nya dengan senyuman kawaii nan imut-**bagi Kasuga**

Kasuga nge-fly hingga terbang keluar angkasa lalu jatuh di atas kasur berbunga

"Boleh dedek minta nomer hp bapak?" tanya Kasuga dengan gaya sok i**mut** kaya mar**mut** yang lagi ken**tut.**

"Ah,iya boleh 0857777777777" jawab Kenshin"

'KENSHIN~SAMAAAAAAAA terimakasih" ucap Kasuga sambil loncat loncat gaje.

Kenshin mengangguk lalu tiba-tiba berkata "Lho? ini kok pintu kelas nya gak bisa di buka ,anak-anak?"

"Itu jendela,pak. pintunya di sebelah sana!" Jawab Motonari sinis. **always.**

**.**

Dan cerita ini bersambung dengan absurdnya.

.


End file.
